


i scream, you scream

by katiesaygo



Series: tumblr ask meme/prompt fills [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were always going to be certain risks involved with sneaking into your girlfriend’s house in the dead of night, but Erica never really thought her girlfriend would be one of them. So, when her gentle shake of Kira’s shoulders and whispered “hello” are met with Kira bolting upright and grabbing the katana from the side of her bed, Erica is thoroughly unprepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i scream, you scream

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?” + erikira

There were always going to be certain risks involved with sneaking into your girlfriend’s house in the dead of night, but Erica never really thought her girlfriend would be one of them. So, when her gentle shake of Kira’s shoulders and whispered “hello” are met with Kira bolting upright and grabbing the katana from the side of her bed, Erica is thoroughly unprepared.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Kira mumbles, face screwed up in sleepy concern, and Erica instantly feels like shit, both for startling her and because Beacon Hills is such shit that Kira was now sleeping with her katana within arm’s reach.

“Everything’s fine.” Erica runs her hands down Kira’s arms, hoping to calm her and also hoping to get her katana lowered and away from her face. “Just wanted to see if you wanted to get ice cream.”

Kira takes a while to process this, and Erica’s not sure if it’s because she’s still tired or if the idea of everything being fine in Beacon Hell is just too unbelievable.

“...No monster?”

“Just me,” she smirks, letting her eyes illuminate Kira’s face in a hazy yellow glow.

Laughing, Kira flops backwards onto her bed, “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?”

“Someone who misses their girlfriend, that’s who,” Erica huffs as she moves up to tuck herself beside Kira.


End file.
